spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Nomad of Nowhere
The Nomad is the main character in the Nomad of Nowhere series. History Sir Knight of Nothing The Nomad was first seen in the YouTube short known as Sir Knight of Nothing, as a kind-hearted Knight, who's superior was yelling at him about his big day, only for this Knight to go and protect a butterfly and unknowingly climbing the tower that his superior was shouting at him about, evading the traps and found his way at the top of the tower. The butterfly he was trying to protect turned into a dragon, the knight was confused about this and hid the crown in his amour and was thrown out of the castle. This leaded his superior to take the crown and gave him the insulting nickname of Sir Knight of Nothing but was later taken away by the dragon and the Knight was praised by his fellow knights. While it is possible that this sort could be apart of the Nomad of Nowhere timeline, it is unknown if it actually happened in that universe. Nomad of Nowhere The Nomad was one of the last magic users in the Nomad of Nowhere series where he was a combination of a scarecrow and a magic stone that came into being by a Wizard created him to be a friend and protester for his daughter Melinda, he was originally meant to help her practice magic. However when the King of Nowhere wanted to capture the Wizard, he made the Scarecrow wear some armor of a knight and sent him as well as Melinda away, leading him to be overprotective. Melinda removed his memories of her and left him in hopes to stop the king. The Nomad was first seen in the episode The Dreaded Nomad where he found some known as Skout and tried to impress her with his ability to create creatures from inanimate objects, she however oblivious to the fact that was talking to the Nomad while telling him that she was hunting him. But they were later found by Toth and the rest of her team, which caused a fire and the Nomad as well as his creations to rescue them, he later left to explore the land of Nowhere. In the episode Bliss Hill, the Nomad found his way in a small town known as Bliss Hill as someone thought that he was a salesmen, while a young man wanted to him to join his team of children and showed them his magic, this was until the sheriff came to him and wanted him to leave, his son witch was the young man was hoping that the Nomad could bring back the water but instead made the water wheel come to life. The sheriff expressed his dislike for magic and made the Water Wheel have a tantrum and rolled off as well as the Nomad walking off after words. In the episode Trouble on Purpose, the Nomad was seen in a cave reflecting on his mistake, this was until the sheriff came up to him due to a bounty hunter in town and asked him "ever wounder what would happen if you made trouble on purpose?" After the Nomad came cake to town the sheriffs sun gave him the idea to turn the bounty hunters robotic arm into one of his creations. When he did the robotic arm chased the bounty hunter. The Nomad was still wondering the desert until a circus all of a sudden appeared around him in the episode The Twindleweed Brothers Traveling Circus, in which he decided to watch the show, using Toth's cotton candy as a descise. However the Ringmaster called him up to play as himself, his descise fell off and made the show more interesting by have most of the circus member, Toth and Skout go after him. When the Nomad turned the Ringmasters hat into one of his creations, it spitted out money and turned the circus agaist him. The Nomad later left and went to wounder the desert once again. In the episode The Kindness of Strangers, the Nomad is seen running from Toth and Skout once again, only to see a Undertaker. The Undertaker later helped the Nomad but later chained him up to see how his magic works. The Nomad later found a way to escape his chains and tried to walk out, but due to the Undertaker often breaking the Critters the Nomad grew mad and made as many Critters he could to imprison the Undertaker. He later walked out and barried a broken Critter with a book, then walked off once again. During the episode El Ray, the Nomad was still running from Toth and Skout until he went into a vortex where he found an old castle, where a Yedalan Elder welcomed him in. While walking through the castle, he gained visions of the King of Nowhere, known as El Ray. These visions showed how he became king, what he did as a king and how he was corrupted by power, he later left the castle and went further in the desert. In the episode Eagle Canyon, the Nomad took a spear out off a giant eagle's wing, only to find out that Toth and her crew were ready to hunt him down, he was also trying to rescue the eagle's egg while Toth was confrunting him. This was until Skout thried to threaten the mother Eagle by pretending to toss the egg down the canyoun but gave the egg back, leading the mother and newly hatched eagle to fly off with the Nomad and he continued to travel. In the episode End of the Line, the Nomad found himself at a train stasion and vadilized posters of him while over hearing two people talking about him and saw Skout, this lead him to disquise himself and jump on the train. When he was spotted by Skout, he went to the next cart and hid under a news paper, only to have Skout confrunt him and claim that he is now her prisoner. Only to have a bunch of train robber come up and tell everyone that they are now train robbing and even mistook the Nomad as one of their own. Both Skout and the Nomad tried to leave the train until with his magic until the Bandits cough up with them and the Champion broke the tracks and the two had to leave. In the episode Compass, both the Nomad and Skout were running from the Champion until they reached a bill board and later walked to a ghost town to give Skout some water until the Champion came to the ghost town as well. The Nomad made a peace of rope come to life and the three went in the well, the nomad was saved by Skout from the Champion until Red Manuel came up and tried to shoot Skout but the bullet went in the Nomad's crystal instead. In the episode The Witch and the Knight, the Nomad remembered what happened in the past and when he woke up, he found himself in a cage. In the episode The Red Carpet, the Nomad was still seen in the cage where Don Paragon was taunting him such as putting fire near him and later left. The Nomad later tried to free himself and used the fire to burn the rope that was holding his hands together and then made some of the water bottles come to life to put out the fire. The Nomad and the bottles later tricked the guards that were meant to keep the Nomad where he was and the Nomad left while hearing voices in his head until he thought the me might as well fight. He also brought a pinata to life and stormed into Paragon's party. In the episode Fiesta, The Nomad and the pinata were trying to ask Don Paragon to leave and that the people are thirsty but this took a while to be noticed. He later made the kurton come to life and through Don away after he cut the head off of the pinata. The Nomad was later seen in the city were he can the Don had a fight until Toth came up and tried to punch the Nomad as much as she could until he brought a headless statue to life and the damn was destroyed. The two were running until Skout picked up the Nomad, When Toth tried to frow an axe at the two both the headless statue blocked it and tosed her a side and both Skout and the Nomad went on horses and walked away to plan for El Ray's and his ministers defeat. Abilities The Nomad has limited abilities, these being bringing inanimate objects to life in the form of Critters. Most of the Critters will grow visible eyes, hands or legs if they lack any. The Nomad can have his limbs easily cut in half and will still be mobile as well as put himself back together. Appearance Nomad of Nowhere *Season 1 ** Episode 1 The Dreaded Nomad **Episode 2 Bliss Hill **Episode 3 Trouble on Purpose **Episode 4 The Twindleweed Brothers Traveling Circus **Episode 5 The Kindness of Strangers **Episode 6 El Ray **Episode 7 Eagle Canyon **Episode 8 End of the Line **Episode 9 Compass **Episode 10 The Witch and the Knight **Episode 11 The Red Carpet **Episode 12 Fiesta Other *Sir Knight of Nothing See Also *Melinda *Critters References *Sir Knight of Nothing *Rooster Teeth on YouTube. Category:Nomad of Nowhere Category:Nomad of Nowhere Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Summoners Category:Male Sorcerers Category:Other Category:Knights Category:Cartoon Sorcerers Category:Indie/Doujin Category:Indie/Doujin Sorcerers Category:Unnamed Category:Character Items